warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lamont Sweetwood
Lamont Sweetwood (November 8, 1943 - Present) is an ex-Agent of Warehouse 13. He was hired on July 27, 1972 at the age of 29, and his employment ended on September 6, 1985, cause being: Artifact-Induced Mental Instability. Before the Warehouse Lamont was born on November 8, 1943 in Paterson, New Jersey. He worked as a successful lawyer for five years prior to his employment at the Warehouse due to his blunt and simple, yet effective way of dealing with people and expert handling of legal issues resulting from artifact-related incidents. Life as an Agent Lamont worked as the field partner of Mike Korss (who had been recruited earlier the same year) for several years before the hiring of Oto Barry, who "replaced" him as Mike's more common partner. He was an efficient agent in his time and attended 549 documented retrievals and logged 5,600 hours into Warehouse 13's census retrieval manifest (see CR manifest). He was rendered severely mentally incapacitated by the effects of Vaslav Nijinsky's Music Box during storage after its collection and was admitted to a mental institution in Germany shortly after, where he has remained since. Personality Sweetwood seemed to lack a sense of humor and took his job as an Agent very seriously, working harder than most Agents at the time, evident by his higher-than-average retrieval rate and service time. He spoke in a voice some described as monotonous, and was considered the least popular agent to be partnered with. Although he was described as a "stick in the mud" by most Warehouse employees, and was an open pessimist, Agent Korss genuinely enjoyed working with him and considered Lamont a close friend. Despite his outwardly bland and closed-off demeanor, he considered Korss his best friend, though he did not often express this. After hearing of the deaths of Korss and Barry, rather than take a recommended leave of absence to emotionally recover, Sweetwood threw himself into Warehouse work and greatly increased his artifact retrieval record and often clocked out after all other agents had already left. On August 31st, 1985, Sweetwood and Nielsen collected the music box of Vaslav Nijinsky after it had induced severe schizophrenia in an elderly grandmother who had been looking for a gift for her grandchildren. During storage of the music box, its tune was accidentally partially played (unknowingly to Sweetwood), which was enough to induce its effects. On September 3th, 1985, Nielsen and Sweetwood were called to Germany to investigate a series of disappearances of sex workers over the coarse of several weeks. During the investigation, Sweetwood was slowly becoming more unstable, though this went mostly unnoticed. On September 5th, the agents apprehended the murderer behind the disappearances of the sex workers, who had been affected by Fritz Haarmann's Overcoat. Immediately after their capture, Sweetwood experienced a full mental breakdown caused by Nijinsky's Music Box. On the 6th, Sweetwood was permanently admitted to a German mental institution and his employ at Warehouse 13 was officially terminated. Legacy *((TBA)) Artifact Collection *((TBA)) *Madalyn Murray O'Hair's Bible *Julia Child's Apron *''SS Noronic '' Whistle *Blake Alphonso Higg's Goombay Drum *Vaslav Nijinsky's Music Box *Fritz Haarmann's Overcoat *Dr. Heimlich's Neck Brace Trivia *He is a cousin of Joe Sweetwood, Artie's deceased informant. Although they were related and had a relation to the Warehouse in some form, Joe did not know of Lamont's status or the Warehouse itself. *His character was loosely based on Lemony Snicket, specifically his portayal in the Netflix original A Series of Unfortunate Events, as evident by his monotonous and bland demeanor. **Prior to Garr9988 seeing his picture in the Pilot, his appearance was also based on Patrick Warburton, who plays Snicket in the Netflix series. *Prior to affirming that the informant Joe Sweetwood and the agent Sweetwood were in fact two separate people, his name was originally Joe. *Sweetwood and his fate with the music box was referenced in a deleted scene from the episode Around the Bend, when Mrs. Frederic was reminding Benedict Valda of a previous incident involving an agent going insane due to artifact exposure. *His and Joe's surnames are a reference to the sister of Jack Kenny, Adele Kenny Sweetwood. *Lamont is of Old Norse origin, and means "lawyer; man of law." **Sweetwood is a common nickname for Laurus nobilis, also known as bay laurel, which was used to fashion laurel wreaths of ancient Greece, which was a symbol of the highest status. They were also given as prizes at the Pythian Games in honor of Apollo, as they were one of his symbols. In Rome, they were a symbol of victory. In Ovid's Metamorphoses, the nymph Daphne is turned into a laurel tree to escape the pursuit of Apollo. Category:Garr9988 Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Canon Agents Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters